You Should Have Lied
by lsr188
Summary: Gabriella took of the “T” necklace that Troy had given her at the start of their summer, the summer that ruined everything. She wanted to remember it, but not like this. She didn’t want to associate it with heartbreak. TxG ONESHOT


Gabriella was sitting on her bed with tears running down her face. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she cried harder thinking back to the events of today.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella made her way to her locker dodging the students in the hallway. She finally reached her locker with a sigh. Today had been stressful for her so far. She had a test in three of her classes tomorrow, plus the scholastic decathlon practice after school. She spun her combination and opened her locker. As she put her books in she noticed a sheet of paper fall to the floor. She bent down and picked it up and unfolded it._

_**Gabriella,**_

_**Meet me in our secret sp**__**ot. I need to talk to you**___

_**Troy**_

_Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Normally it would say 'love Troy' but today's note was different from all the others. She put the note in her pocket as she grabbed her books for her next class. She turned and started making her way to the rooftop garden. She opened the doors and climbed up the stairs, her heart racing as she thought about what the note could mean. She finally made it to the top step. She looked to see Troy sitting on the bench with his head in his hands._

_"Troy." Gabriella said softly to get his attention._

_Troy raised his head up and looked at her. Gabriella looked into his eyes and noticed that the sparkle that was normally there had diminished, there was an emotion conveying from his eyes that she couldn't figure out._

_"Hey." He said hoarsely._

_"You said you needed to talk to me. What's going on?" Gabriella asked curiously._

_"Gabriella you know I love you right?" Troy said standing up from his place on the bench._

_"Yeah."__ Gabriella said not really getting what was going on._

_"You told me that relationships are built__ on honesty. So I want to be completely honest with you." Troy said as his voice started to waiver._

_"Troy what's going on?" Gabriella said cautiously as she wasn't really sure if she wanted to know._

_Troy grabbed Gabriella's hands, "Remember at Lava Springs this past summer. How I started blowing you and everybody else off for the scholarship?" Gabriella nodded her head slowly, "And I was hanging out with __Sharpay__ more." Troy said as he started to panic a little._

_"Yeah."__ Gabriella said her voice breaking._

_"The night I was late for our date. I was pulled away because __Sharpay__ wanted to perform something. I watched and when it was over we started talking and we__ hooked up__." Troy said his voice breaking.__Gabriella's eyes started to water. __"But I swear it didn't mean anything." He said frantically._

_Gabriella took her hands away from him and backed up. "If it didn't mean anything why'd you do it?" She asked through her tears._

_"I don't know, I'm so sorry.__ I've felt so guilty about it. I don't even know how it happened, it just did." He said hoping in some way that they could make it through this._

_Gabriella started crying, "I don't get it. Where was your conscience when you were with her?" She asked._

_"I don't know.__ I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry Gabriella." There was a silence between them as Gabriella continued to cry. "__I thought I should tell you__ and be completely honest." Troy said with pleading eyes._

_Gabriella shook her head, "It doesn't matter that you had the courage to tell me Troy. You took the easy way out, to free up your guilt and lay it on me." Gabriella said as she was shaking._

_"Can't we get through this? I know that we can get past this Gabriella. The guilt from this has been eating away at __me,__ I just want us to be able to get through this…together." Troy said looking for any sign that she would forgive him._

_Gabriella's anger started to take over as she heard him talk, "What would I care if you were dying from the guilt of keeping it a secret? This isn't fair. Cause now I've __gotta__ be the one dealing with it."_

_"Gabriella! At least I told you. I could have kept it from you, but I didn't because I want us to be truthful with each other. Doesn't that matter?" Troy asked frantically._

_Gabriella shook her head at him as the tears kept rolling down her flushed face, "It doesn't matter that you had the courage to tell me." Gabriella turned and walked away from Troy and back to the hallways of students._

_End flashback_

Gabriella reached around the back of her neck and took of the "T" necklace that Troy had given her at the start of their summer, the summer that ruined everything. She wanted to remember this past summer, but not like this. She didn't want to associate it with heartbreak. Gabriella stared at the "T" necklace for a long time wondering where it all started to go wrong when she heard a knock on her balcony doors. She stood up cautiously and walked over to them to see a distraught Troy staring back at her. Against her better judgment she opened the doors.

"Gabriella just hear me out please." He said through his glossy eyes. Gabriella nodded as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to do that, believe me when I say that you are the last person in the world I would ever want to hurt. What happened between me and sharpay was a mistake and it didn't mean anything. You are the only thing that matters to me. Forget basketball, forget the scholarship, forget everything. When all my dreams come true I want you to be the one beside me. I'm sorry I hurt you but I just wanted to be honest with you." Troy finished as his own tears started to fall. Gabriella was sobbing by the end of his speech.

Gabriella looked at Troy through her tears, "You should have lied, 'cause your stupid mistake made my world crash down. Now it's goodbye." Gabriella went to close her balcony door.

"Gabriella please-" Troy pleaded putting his hand out to stop her.

"No you can't take it back once the truth has come out of your mouth. So you tried to be honest but honesty blew this time." She said as her body started shaking with her sobs. She reached her hand out and took Troy's and placed the "T" necklace in his palm. "You should have lied." Gabriella said before she closed the door on her balcony and closed the curtains as she collapsed into a pile of tears.

**AN: Well I hope you like it. I went with all the requests to turn this into ****a****oneshot****. This is actually based on a video I made on ****youtube****Its**** sad. I tried to use some of the lyrics in the story. Tell me what you think. I'm working on the next chapter of TWC so it should be out soon. ****Xoxo**** Erin**


End file.
